


Starstruck

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ANE LGBT Month, Alternate Universe, Bon Has A Celebrity Crush, Exorcists Don't Exist, Koneko Is All Knowing, M/M, Not Song Inspired, Pop Star Rin, Rin is a dork, Rin is still son of satan, Shima Is Rat, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryuuji, a not-so-well-known YouTube singer, tries to get more views by covering the most popular song in the world at the moment.Aka; famous pop star Rin Okumura tweets about his cover.For "Ao No Exorcist LGBT AU Week"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so good luck everybody lmao

“I hope you enjoyed my cover. Leave a like if you want and I’ll be back next week with my next cover.” Ryuuji smiled to the camera then pressed the button to end the recording. He set his guitar down and sighed as he felt like he could finally relax. Being a beginner YouTube singer was uncomfortable as Ryuuji felt awkward and nervous in front of the camera, but it had satisfied him as his videos would get around five-thousand to ten-thousand views while his subscriber count began to climb upwards as well.

It hadn’t always been Ryuuji’s dream to be a YouTube star, though it would help him get recognition so that he could achieve his dream of being a famous singer. The dream started early in life when he first picked up a guitar and started learning on his own, and in time he was near mastering the instrument. At first, YouTube wasn’t something that seemed important enough to help Ryuuji achieve his dream, though as more people started getting noticed through there it started seeming like his best choice.

His account was filled with his own original songs at first but none of them even got enough views to reach the hundreds. It wasn’t until Ryuuji uploaded his first cover that his views went up, as well as his subscriber count. Sticking to the format, every week came another cover that would appeal to the masses with different genres and current popular artists. Some foreign, some from Japan, though it was clear that the foreign artists from America brought in the most people.

Singing in English wasn’t entire hard if he practiced enough, the main problem was making the arrangement of the cover with only his guitar. Thankfully Konekomaru was willing to play piano during some covers so that it flowed better as Ryuuji sang. It wasn’t always necessary however as Ryuuji for the most part was skilled enough to make a guitar work for covers.

Embarrassingly enough, another reason for getting attention from people on YouTube was because of his looks. Early on, he’d get the occasional comments from American girls saying that he was cute or handsome. It wasn’t until he shaved most of his hair, even his blonde streak, that more comments such as that began to pop up. Ryuuji figured that while it was degrading at times, it still got the eyes of viewers. 

And now, years after initially starting his account at the age of sixteen, the now eighteen-year old boy faced his biggest problem. How to get enough views to get the attention of someone important enough to get signed to a label. It was vain and a longshot, but Ryuuji knew that he would have to be somewhat of a crowd pleasure to achieve his dream. 

“You’re still questioning what to do for your next cover?” Renzo asked from the other side of the room. Ryuuji looked up from his laptop and scowled at his pink haired friend, it was annoying how he would interject when Ryuuji would be lost in thought. 

“Yeah. I’m trying to see what’s popular in the states, but I don’t think I could do another cover of Old Town Road again.” Ryuuji sighed. He looked back at the screen and saw his video had finished uploading, and upon the first refresh already there was a little under one hundred views. 

“I’ll suggest it again, you could always do-”

“I won’t cover that song!” The brunette shouted angrily. 

“C’mon Bon! If you want views, this is the way to go! It’s the only Japanese song that’s gotten so famous that even America has it playing on the radio.” Shima explained nervously. 

While it was true, Ryuuji could already feel the embarrassment from doing a cover of the most popular song at the moment in most of the world. Not because it was bad, far from it. But rather, because the singer and the song were a guilty pleasure for Ryuuji that he had tried very hard to hide from his friends for a while now. The song in question was Blue by Satan’s Son, the j-pop/punk fusion song that surprisingly became a massive success all over the world. 

Ryuuji had been a fan of Satan’s Son for a while, even before Blue came out and became famous. Before, Satan’s Son was a popular singer in the underground punk and indie scene in Japan, but overtime he started doing more pop sounding music that was embarrassing to listen too aloud. Songs for young teenage girls about love and beauty and all sorts of cheesy and juvenile things; the singer became a sellout. The worst part, however, was that Ryuuji still couldn’t stop listening.

A closeted fanboy, Ryuuji was not only invested in Satan’s Son’s music, but as well as the singer himself. A boy his age, Rin Okumura was not only talented but also incredibly handsome, albeit a bit quirky and an all-around idiot. It still wasn’t enough to deter Suguro from being obsessed with Rin for the past few years. It was amazing to believe that someone his age could be the most famous singer in the world. Ryuuji had a hard time trying to figure out of his was jealous of him because he wanted to be him or be with him.

“Do you really think it’d help me get more viewers?”

_ Breathe in, breathe out… _

Ryuuji kept his eyes closed and focused on his breathing to help relax him, just as he would do before recording every video. After a week of practicing his cover of Blue, Suguro felt ready enough to record his cover. He pressed the record button and got started, a smile on his face.

“Hey there guys. As you can tell by the title of this video, I’m doing something different from my usual videos and I hope my American subscribers don’t mind me singing in Japanese for once.” Ryuuji dryly laughed, he always needed to come off as friendly on the camera as he had been told he could be too serious at times. He picked up his guitar and looked up at the camera.

“Now then, here’s Blue by Satan’s Son.”

Singing along with his guitar, the superficial lyrics came out naturally without any hesitation. While Ryuuji had practiced many times this previous week, he had already been very familiar with the lyrics as he would sing the song in his moments alone. It felt weird to be singing it in this way however, as the lyrics he sang began to click and show a deeper message, as shallow as they may have seen on the surface. 

As he finished the last chorus, it dawned on him how lonely this song felt with just a guitar and vocals. It felt intimate almost, as if Ryuuji could perfectly relate to the words he sang that came from the singer he had been crushing over for years. Playing the last chord, Ryuuji opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized his eyes were closed to begin with as he became too entranced with the song. 

After a second of silence after finishing, Ryuuji set his guitar down and gave a fake grin to the camera. “I hope you enjoy my cover of Blue by Satan’s Son. Make sure to like and share this video, and I’ll be back next week with another cover.”

It was near humiliating to be so artificial on the camera as he finished his outro, but at least the deed was done and that he could finally stop recording. Pressing the button, Ryuuji wondered if this will truly help him and make him get more popular in the music scene on YouTube. 

A knock came from the door and then Konekomaru walked in, a small and nervous smile on his face. “I hope I’m not interrupting your video; I wasn’t sure if you had finished.” 

“Nah, just finished.” Ryuuji held up the camera. “Man, who’d have thought something so…” beautiful, amazing, refreshing, “shallow could have gotten so popular.” 

“You used to be obsessed with him, right? I remember you getting excited one day when you found out that his brother went to the same school as us.” Miwa laughed, making the taller boy blush in embarrassment. 

“Shut up! I was just a die-hard fan, okay?”

“I remember you also becoming depressed when you found out Okumura had graduated early, and you thought you had lost your chance to talk to him so you could meet his brother.” Konekomaru continued laughing. Ryuuji’s face scrunched up as he cringed over how embarrassed he was when he was sixteen.

“You never let me live things down, Koneko.” The brunette sighed while the bald boy continued to giggle over his friend’s hopeless crush. 

As the video quickly uploaded, Ryuuji kept his eyes off the screen and his hand away from the button to refresh. It was nerve-wracking just knowing he put something like this out there as he had never done a cover of Satan’s Son before. While it would have been great, he feared that if Rin did ever come across it the singer might not like it or think that Ryuuji didn’t do it justice. 

“Aren’t you going to refresh?” Koneko asked as he looked over Ryuuji’s shoulder.

“No, I’m just going to leave it alone for now.” He nervously said. Konekomaru understood as he knew of Ryuuji’s long time crush on the celebrity, even though Ryuuji tried to hide it for so long. It had become a long-running joke between Konekomaru and Renzo to tease Ryuuji for his obvious crush, the two wondering if their friend would ever come clean about it.

There was silence as Ryuuji’s hands sat in his lap, his eyes still on the zero views on the screen. “You want to refresh, don’t you?” 

“It’s killing me.” Ryuuji groaned as he gave in and hit the refresh button. As the page loaded, the teen’s heart nearly stopped. In only one minute, the video was already at seven-thousand views, the highest amount he had ever received in that short of time. 

“Congratulations, Bon! It looks like your cover is already getting attention!” Miwa congratulated the boy who was still frozen in place at the shock of already getting that many views. Not only had the view count gone up, but as well as his subscriber count. From four-thousand to five-thousand. 

Hesitantly, he refreshed once more, and the numbers climbed up again. This time, the views already reaching fifty-thousand and subs going to seven-thousand. Ryuuji was ready to faint. 

“Wow, it’s really going. Who’d have thought a cover would get this much attention?” Konekomaru mused happily for his friend who seemed too shocked to speak.

Both boys looked at Ryuuji’s phone that violently twitched on the table next to the laptop. As the screen lit up, Ryuuji saw it was a twitter notification showing that Rin Okumura had tweeted something. Rolling his eyes, Konekomaru didn’t even question why he had his post notifications on and wondered if Bon was even trying to hide his crush at this point.

Opening his phone to the tweet, Ryuuji’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets over how wide they became in surprise. 

Right there, on Rin Okumura’s twitter account was the thumbnail to his video. His video, acknowledged by the very Rin Okumura himself. Not only acknowledged, but also complimented, Rin Okumura said he loved Ryuuji’s voice. Konekomaru, taking it upon himself to check the status of the video, refreshed and noticed the views already above three-hundred-thousand. 

Still in shock, Ryuuji stood up and moved to his bed. He sat down and looked down at the ground, eyes still wide in disbelief of what happened. 

“Bon, are you okay?” Konekomaru worried.

“Yeah I just...need a moment to myself.” He muttered, still looking down at the ground. Silently, Konekomaru nodded and left the room, leaving Ryuuji to himself. Alone, the boy smiled widely and laughed as he felt a jitter in his chest. His celebrity crush saw his video and tweeted about it; it almost didn’t feel real. There was a doubt in his head that this could have just been a very realistic dream, though that thought was quickly disregarded as everything felt too real. On his phone, Ryuuji kept refreshing both the tweet and the video to see the comments people have left. 

Another notification popped up from Rin’s twitter and Ryuuji quickly opened it. 

Looking at the tweet, Ryuuji was instantly ready to die. Hurrying back to his YouTube account, he quickly linked his social media on the account so that Rin could find him. Just as an added measure, he went to Rin’s tweet and responded saying it was him. Closing his phone, he realized how warm his face felt from how much he had been blushing. All it took was one cover, and now his whole world was turning upside down. 

Ryuuji turned over on the bed and covered his head with his pillow to calm himself down. There was too much excitement happening, and he needed to just take a moment to breathe so his body could stop shaking. That moment of peace didn’t last too long as soon the phone vibrated once again. Looking at the notification, Ryuuji nearly died of a heart attack.

A direct message from Rin’s official twitter, the first thing that Ryuuji laid eyes on. As he opened the message, everything felt surreal and dizzy. 

** _@okumurarinblue: Hey there!!!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not beta read so if you see any errors I'm really sorry :3c

The phone nearly slipped out of Ryuuji’s hand and onto his face as he caught sight of the message from Rin. There was no way this day could have gotten better for Ryuuji; from getting more subscribers and views from the new cover, to getting noticed by his celebrity crush, to also being flirted with through a subtweet by said celebrity crush. It was all too much to take in, and the cherry on top was the message that came directly from the man who sent Ryuuji into a whirlwind such as this.

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **Oh man this is probably so creepy of me to message like this out of nowhere.**

** _@okumurarinblue:_ ** ** I couldn’t help it though, I just had to talk to you! ** **😔** ** what’s your name btw? **

There was no way this was happening, no way at all. Direct messaging to Rin Okumura, the guy who Ryuuji had been crushing over since he started high school. This was his chance, to both be his friend and maybe even potentially be his boyfriend, even if that was a long shot. Pulling up the keyboard, his thumbs hovered over the keys so that he could begin typing. He wasn’t sure what to say to him, how does one converse with the most famous singer in the world?

** _@bonbons: _ ** **Hi, my name’s Ryuuji! I love your music!**

Nope, deleted. Ryuuji quickly discarded that and thought over it again.

** _@bonbons: _ ** **And no, it’s not creepy at all! It’s really cool to actually talk to you like this :)**

It seemed good enough. Hesitantly, he sent the message, and almost immediately he could see the bubble popping up showing that Rin was typing back already. Ryuuji’s heart was beating a thousand times a second.

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **Aw sweet! Anyways hey! I saw you tweet your @ to me on that one tweet and I just had to message you. I wanted to say that I fucking loved your cover so much!!!! I’ve heard a lot of good ones, but I think yours was the best out of all of them, and you only used a guitar, you’re talented as hell!!!!!**

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **And really handsome ** **😅**

“Oh my god, oh my god…” Ryuuji said allowed, his face was red in embarrassment as he looked at the message. He felt like a fourteen-year-old flirting with their crush, except he was eighteen at this moment rather than a young teen. Regardless, there was humility in his excitement that Ryuuji was trying to push down so that he could keep his composure. He couldn’t embarrass himself in front of his idol. 

** _@bonbons: _ ** **Thank you! So are you haha. :)**

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **It’s not very often that a guy catches my attention, not really one to focus on that stuff but when I saw you I was just ** **👀**

** _@okumurarinblue:_ ** ** Though that’s probably dumb of me to assume that you’re gay or bi huh? ** **😅**

** _@bonbons: _ ** **No don’t worry! I am gay, but I never figured you to be either.**

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **Well I’m bi actually!!! My brother calls me a disaster bi tho so ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

** _@bonbons: _ ** **Yukio, right? He went to the True Cross Academy the same time I was there, I never met him though.**

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **YOU WENT TO TRUE CROSS???? Damn, now I wish I had gone to high school so I could have met you ** **😔**

Ryuuji couldn’t help but laugh and blush, it was remarkable just how forward Rin was. Though, he didn’t seem all that different from how he was in all his interviews and live videos, Ryuuji had come to understand Rin a bit more through those so his personality through the messages weren’t that surprising. 

The thought of Rin having gone to True Cross as well, seeing the boy in the halls or maybe even having a class with him. It would have been a dream come true. Probably a curse as well though as Ryuuji most likely would have been focusing on Rin rather than his schoolwork, but to him it seemed like a worthy sacrifice. 

** _@bonbons: _ ** **Ah I don’t know; I was kind of an asshole in high school haha. :P**

It wasn’t entirely false, as Ryuuji had been known to be unapproachable and unfriendly to most of the people at the school due to him focusing his time on his studies when he wasn’t focusing on his music. Not only was he very shutoff from others, but was easily annoyed and had quite a temper, it was a blessing to Ryuuji that he grew out of that stage in his teenage puberty. Of course, the punk image he gave himself with the blonde hair and magnitude of piercings weren’t something he quite regretted.

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **Me too!! I was really bullheaded and never even wanted to focus on my studies, my dad had to be the one to home school me while Yukio went to True Cross**

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **Sorry to change the subject, but I wanna ask you something**

Ryuuji held his breath in anticipation as he watched the text bubble go up and down, most likely from Rin having trouble typing out what he wanted to say. Eventually the message came, and it sent Ryuuji into another fit of embarrassment. 

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **You’re really handsome, and I know it’d be weird to do it like this when I literally know nothing about you, but I wanna know if you wanna hang out or something? I’m on tour right now, but maybe when it’s over I can see you or something :)**

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **I’m basically just asking you out but I totally get it if you don’t wanna!!**

** _@bonbons: _ ** **No, I definitely want to go out with you! I’ve had a crazy huge crush on you for four years, since I was fourteen! **

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **Damn since my indie days? A longtime fan, didn’t realize people actually listened to me back then**

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **I’m totally psyched now tho, I’ve never dated anyone and man I feel like I did this in the weirdest way possible ** **😅**

It was unbelievable just how cute Rin was through messages, this guy really did have no idea on what he was doing. But his bravery in asking was admirable, not many celebrities can just ask out some random fan they find attractive. A circumstance like this is one-in-a-billion as well, the chance that Rin would have seen Ryuuji’s cover and then be attracted to him, then find his social media, and then message him. It seemed cliché in a sense, but also so impossible. It was like a modern-day fairy tale. 

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **Where do you live btw?**

** _@bonbons: _ ** **Kyoto! I just graduated last semester, so I’m staying in my hometown for now to help my family out.**

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **GET OUT!!! I’m playing there this weekend!!! Oh man I gotta meet you, I’ll hook you and a friend up with some VIP passes so you can come to the concert and then we can meet each other!**

Ryuuji gasped, he wouldn’t.

** _@bonbons: _ ** **You wouldn’t.**

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **I would!**

He would.

Rin would send him the tickets through an app, free of charge simply just because Rin wanted to meet Ryuuji, there was no way something like this could just happen. There was doubt and worry in Ryuuji’s gut however as he feared that Rin could somehow either be playing a trick on him, or that he had more sinister motives in doing this. Of course, it was hard to tell if this was just anxiety that made the boy doubt everything.

The feeling eased up as they continued to talk for the next few hours, both responding within seconds to each other. Their topics jumped all over, mostly because of Rin’s inability to focus on something for long, or as he called it, his unmanageable ADHD.

The more they talked, the more than Ryuuji felt like he had been best friends with Rin for his whole life, but that’s just what happens when you’re a die-hard fan who knows most of the details of a person. Ryuuji didn’t want to call himself creepy, though he knew he was. Rin didn’t seem to mind however, in fact, he seemed flattered by how much Ryuuji knew about him. It made it easier for the boy to talk to his new friend, of course there was one thing that Rin knew Ryuuji would have no way of knowing.

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **Hey so I have to go in a moment, I’m putting on a show so I gotta get ready now, but it was great talking to you!!! If it’s alright with you, can I have your number so I can maybe call you later after the show? **

Ryuuji held the phone to his chest and held in the scream of excitement and elation, it was so hard to keep himself tame when both the fanboy and hopeless romantic inside of him was dying to jump out. Quickly, he sent his number, triple checking it to make sure he didn’t accidentally give him the wrong number. 

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **Great! Well, I’ll call you later tonight, bye Ryuuji :)**

** _@bonbons: _ ** **Looking forward to it! Later!**

Turning his phone off, he heard the click of the phone and set it on the table next to him. Looking out of the window next to him, Ryuuji saw that it was already sunset. Time has passed by without Ryuuji even realizing it, he rolled his eyes at how many clichés had been happening on this day.

Relaxing, Ryuuji stared up at the ceiling of his room and smiled to himself in satisfaction. Just this morning, Ryuuji was living a normal life, and now it seemed like he was dreaming. The only thing that could ruin this would be if this was just a dream. The longest and most vivid dream ever.

“Ow.” He mumbled as he pinched himself just to double check that this wasn’t a dream. It was all real, and life was going to change now, he wasn’t sure how drastic it would be, though he knew that life would be more interesting now. Ryuuji grew tired as he laid in his room on his bed, the pink lighting from outside making the room glow a hazy orange. The summer heat felt warm, not as suffocating as it usually was. Closing his eyes for a moment, Ryuuji accidentally let himself fall into a slumber, thinking about seeing Satan’s Son live in concert, and meeting Rin. 

It was bliss.

The loud and annoying ring of the phone next to Ryuuji was far from bliss as it awoke him from the most relaxing nap he had ever experienced. Instinctively, Ryuuji grabbed the phone and answered the call, his eyes still closed from tiredness. 

“Hello?” Ryuuji groggily answered.

“Uh hi, is this Ryuuji?” A boy asked from the other side. 

His eyes shot open when he realized who it was on the phone, he couldn’t believe he almost forgot that Rin was going to call him. Had he accidentally slept through Rin’s call there would be no way for Ryuuji to ever forgive himself.

“Yeah, hey!” Ryuuji instantly perked up, now fully awake.

“Hi.” A soft giggle could be heard from Rin and boy did that laugh do a number on Ryuuji. “I hope I didn’t wake you, I guess it’s pretty late right now, huh?” 

“No, don’t worry! Just dozed off a bit.” Ryuuji laughed, slightly embarrassed. “So, how’d the concert go?”

“Great! Though I guess the venue I performed at sucked because a lot of people looked pretty exhausted by the time I got on stage. Those opening acts can take the energy out of you, ya know?” Rin’s voice seemed so familiar but so alien, Ryuuji had been used to hearing it from interviews and from his singing but hearing the singer’s voice talking to him directly was entirely new.

“I’ve uh, never actually been to a concert before, so I couldn’t really know.” Ryuuji hoped he didn’t sound lame to the celebrity.

“Never been to a concert? That’s insane, but at least I get to change that for ya.” Another laugh came from Rin and it made Ryuuji’s heart melt entirely. “So apparently tabloids are going crazy about my tweet where I talked about you. A lot of people are really shocked to find out I like guys. You’ve also gotten some buzz around you too, lots of people are calling you my new mystery man I guess.” 

Ryuuji hadn’t checked any news in the day, so he didn’t realize that there was so much going on around Rin and him, though he assumed that’s what happens when a celebrity lets his personal life be known. “I hope it doesn’t bother you.” Rin softly spoke.

“Not at all. Can’t have you hogging all the attention to yourself.” Ryuuji laughed, earning a gasp from Rin’s side.

“Whoa, even your laugh is hot! And here I was blushing earlier at how hot you sounded speaking both Japanese and English in your videos.” Rin could be heard laughing embarrassingly. 

“You saw my other videos?” Ryuuji was glad Rin couldn’t see his red face.

“Yeah! I loved your original stuff too; I’d love to see your upload more of those someday.” 

Ryuuji felt ready to die, his soul was already leaving his body. Was Rin purposely trying to do this to him, or was he just naturally that smooth with his words? “Better yet, I’d love to see you perform them live for me when I see you.” Rin said.

Ryuuji, the toughest looking guy in this part of Kyoto, felt like a fangirl dying of excitement. He was completely falling for this boy as he spoke to him. “Hold me to it then, cause I’ll be sure to put on a good performance for you.”

“You better.” 

More time passed, and already it had become two in the morning. Ryuuji hardly felt tired as the nervous flutter in his chest kept him awake, he wondered in Rin had felt the same way on his side of the phone. Could someone as famous as him even be nervous when he goes and performs in front of hundreds of people every night? Ryuuji wanted to ask though he knew he shouldn’t. 

“Hey, Ryuuji?” Rin asked, a grogginess could be heard in his voice.

“Yeah?”

“I like you, and I know I’ve only known you for, like, a day, but I hope this actually goes somewhere and that you aren’t, ya know, using me or anything.” Rin mumbled. It caught Ryuuji off guard, Rin truly wore his heart on his sleeve and wasn’t afraid to admit it, though he wondered if the boy was insecure in some way to have asked something like this out of the blue.

“I would never do that. I’ve been a fan of yours for a while, that’s true. But I like you a lot too, forgive me for sounding really fuckin’ stupid right now, but when we talk it feels like we’ve been friends for so long.” Ryuuji said, hoping that it eased his crush’s mind.

“Heh, that is pretty stupid. But I feel that way too.” Rin chuckled and then proceeded to yawn. “I think I’m gonna pass out. This hotel room is so relaxing, and I’ve been fighting going to sleep just so I could talk to you.” 

“You should sleep, I don’t want to keep you up.” Ryuuji smiled at the image of a tired looking Rin in his bed.

“Yeah, you’re right. Goodnight Ryuuji, I’m glad I was brave enough to message you.” Rin laughed.

“And I’m glad I had the balls to answer your message. Goodnight Rin.” They both hung up, and Ryuuji felt as if he had found something he had been missing out on for years. He always felt lonely, even if he was with friends or family. There was always an absence that followed him, making the boy feel as if he never really felt connected to anyone. Talking to Rin soothed that feeling, making him finally feel like he found someone to fill that spot. He wasn’t sure if that spot was specifically for Rin or for anyone he could fit, but Ryuuji liked to think it was only for Rin, no matter how dumb it sounded.

A pop star with blue hair, pointed ears, and fangs. Even in his indie days he had that look, Ryuuji wondered what Rin naturally looked like as there were never any photos of him without the demonic features, though it was handsome on him. The fangs were especially cute. Ryuuji figured he’d get a sight of a natural looking Rin eventually. 

Yawing, Ryuuji closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep once more, this time dreaming of the blue flames that Ryuuji had seen in so many videos of Rin’s live shows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the messaging format wasn't too annoying, it was definitely interesting typing that but lemme know if you guys minded it or not!


	3. Chapter 3

The week leading up to the day when Rin would be performing in Kyoto was eventful, to say the least. Besides the large amounts of praise from both his friends and family as well as people online for his rise in popularity and amazing cover of a song that had been played to death on the radio, there was also some backlash on the internet as many of Rin’s fans flocked over to all corners of his social media. 

Most of them were kind and even funny as they talk about how Ryuuji and Rin could already be considered a “power couple”, while many others began to spread hate as they became jealous by how Ryuuji was noticed by Rin. As the two boys followed each other’s social media, many internet rumors began to float around the internet saying they were romantically invested, and while it may have been true, it hadn’t gone far quite yet. It wasn’t even other people’s business to begin with, though Ryuuji figured this was the cost of getting a famous person’s attention. 

As the week continued, the two boys made it a habit of calling each other on the phone until the late hours of the night, the calls ending when one of them were too tired to even carry a conversation. Despite the distance, the boys still felt close to each other, as if they were lying on the same bed as they talked. The more they learned about each other, the more they realized how much they had in common, and the more they fell for one another.

Ryuuji had learned minor quirks that came from the boy that hadn’t been seen in normal videos of him. Such as the way he would sniffle every so often, or how much the boy would complain about the temperature of his hotel rooms. He seemed susceptible to temperatures as it was always either too cold or too hot, never in the middle. It was always obvious that Rin was a bit eccentric and scatterbrained, but Ryuuji never would have guessed the boy to be so goofy and sometimes idiotic. It was incredibly endearing.

Alright, on Saturday night, both boys could hardly contain their excitement as the next day the both of them could see each other. Both age eighteen and acting like a pair of fifteen-year olds having their first romance, even though it actually WAS their first romance. 

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow; it’s been on my mind all day.” Rin groaned.

“I know what you mean, I could hardly concentrate on helping around the inn.” Ryuuji laughed.

“I wish my manager booked us at your family’s inn so I could see you sooner. Maybe if I’m lucky I can sneak out of the hotel and visit you before I have to go to the show.” Rin snickered, earning an eye roll from Ryuuji even though it couldn’t be seen.

“You’ll just get yourself in trouble or lost.” He joked to his crush who just sniffled. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Either way, you better come to the show tomorrow, I need to hear you sing for me.” Rin near begged. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there. I’ve wanted to see you live for years.” To hear Rin’s vocals, live, in person, without the horrible quality from being recorded on someone’s phone, it was a dream for Ryuuji.

“Should’ve come to some of my concerts when I used to perform at bars and clubs, you could’ve seen me at my lyrical best.” 

“Psh, you were basically on the other side of Japan. No way fourteen-year-old me could have gotten there, let alone got into a bar. Actually, how did you even get into bars and perform there?” Ryuuji questioned as it never clicked before.

Rin laughed, “Hey, a guy’s gotta have his secrets. But I’ll let you know this, before I became a pop star, I was a bit of a street thug and a delinquent. I’ve grown out of it now, but I had a bit of a reputation back then.”

“Is that how you got the name Satan’s Son? Cause you were a little demon?” Ryuuji joked.

“Well, my dad is actually Satan.” Rin said in a monotone voice.

“Hm, funny,” Ryuuji sarcastically said, “didn’t you say you and your brother were raised by a priest?” 

“Yeah, but he’s not my biological dad, though I do see him as my actual father.” Rin explained. That was not public knowledge, knowing that Rin was adopted by a priest made quite a story, so he understood why the singer would keep it a secret. 

“So, are you a church boy then? Or devil worshiper?” Ryuuji teased, not expecting an actual answer.

“I may be Satan’s Son, but fuck him. I’m a church boy all the way, even when I was out having fights on the streets, I would always be back in time for Sunday mass.” Rin laughed. The boy had a dark and rough past it seemed, though Ryuuji had his own share of troubles while growing up, of course none of them compared to Rin’s situation. 

“A little thug, cute.” Ryuuji chuckled. 

“Whatever, I’m cute regardless. Hey, I’m going to head to bed now, I want to make sure I have enough energy to put on a great show for you tomorrow.” Rin yawned.

“Good idea. Fuck, I’ve never been so excited before, it’s giving me butterflies just thinking about it.” Ryuuji sighed happily. 

“Same here. Goodnight, Ryuuji. See ya tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Rin.” 

“How come you’re taking Koneko and not me?” Renzo whined as Ryuuji and Konekomaru were already getting ready to head out to the concert.

“He only gave me one extra ticket, and I figured you wouldn’t want to go.” Ryuuji explained in annoyance as Renzo had been complaining all day.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t have. But still, I’d like to be asked! I’m the one who told you to cover that song anyways, so I guess you could say that you owe me immensely.” The pink haired boy grinned with malicious intent.

“As if, I mean I do thank you, but I ain’t giving you shit.” Ryuuji shut down Renzo who just pouted. 

“We should probably get going now, Bon. I’ll make sure to get you a t-shirt.” Konekomaru smiled at Renzo who perked up at the courtesy, even though he didn’t really care much for Satan’s Son.

Luckily the venue was nearby as they didn’t need to walk for long, but the line outside was worrying to Ryuuji as he feared that they wouldn’t get a good spot. Of course, he then realized that he was given a VIP pass which not only allowed for a meet and greet, but as well as better seating and early access. The benefits of being somewhat romantically involved with a pop star. 

It wasn’t even a second later after the “benefit” that the cons came up. Almost immediately, Ryuuji was recognized by the people in the line as many had been aware of the recent publicity on him and Rin’s mysterious interaction. Who’d have thought a homosexual relationship would have caused such a stir in Japan?

Thankfully Ryuuji was able to escape the eyes of Rin’s many fans as him and Konekomaru used their passes to get into the venue before the others. Only a few other people had also gotten early access so there were many great spots to be close to the stage. Ryuuji wondered if Rin would be able to see him from where he was, and if Ryuuji would be able to be spotted and locked eyes with Ryuuji.

“Thinking about Rin?” Konekomaru asked, snapping Ryuuji out of his thoughts.

“What?” He asked before the question registered in his head. “Yeah. I just can’t believe this is happening, it’s fucking insane.” 

“I bet. You’ve had a crush on Rin for so long and now it seems like everything is falling into place for you.” Konekomaru smiled, looking to the stage with his tall friend.

“So, you know about that?” The brunette sighed and shook his head, a small smile forming on his face.

“You weren’t exactly the best at hiding it. Renzo and I found out a few years ago when we saw you writing Rin Okumura inside of a heart in a journal while you spaced out, but we didn’t want to say anything at first, we didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” The bald boy explained.

“And you guys don’t mind?” Suguro asked.

“Not at all, but either way, it’s not our place to judge. So long as you’re happy then that’s all that matters. Be careful though, I don’t know much about Okumura, but I hope you’ll be smart and safe.” The short boy said, making Ryuuji feel grateful for the friends he had.

“Thank you, Koenko. I’m sure whatever I’ve gotten myself into will be good.” 

Staring up at the stage, the two boys waited for the concert to start. It wasn’t long until the opener began playing, though they weren’t very good. Energetic, yes. Good, no. But they at least were able to hype up the crowd with their fast-paced synth music, as messy as it sounded. Though Ryuuji wondered if that was just his own opinion as many of the people behind him seemed to enjoy themselves as the music played. 

It was a blessing when they finally left the stage, and not long after Rin came out, cheering that almost burst Ryuuji’s eardrums came from the entire audience. And just like every live video Ryuuji had seen of Rin’s concerts, blue flames shot out everywhere and danced in a marvelous display of pyrotechnics. It was a wonder how Rin could be so creative, skilled, and brave to play with fire like that.

Without even needing an introduction, Rin went into his first song of the set. It was, of course, Blue. The song that put him on the charts and made everyone go crazy for him. Despite having a critically acclaimed album that was given nothing but perfecting ratings by all reviewers, everyone’s attention and demand always seemed to be on this one hit. His other singles did get to shine though, but they were nowhere near as big as Blue had been. 

Still singing Blue, Ryuuji could see Rin’s eyes darting around the crowd, as if he was looking for something. Someone. Him. 

After searching, his eyes found him. Blue meeting brown, the music near faded out as all Ryuuji could hear was his own breathing in the beating of his heart. Rin was looking at him, a fanged smile on his face. There they were, seeing each other in person after days of conversation and flirting, intense romantic tension that could only be felt through the phone suddenly loomed in the air of the building as it finally kicked Ryuuji in the face that this was all real and happening. 

After an hour of songs, the concert was beginning to end. The air was hot as many bodies were pressed up against each other, all of them jumping and swaying to the beat of the songs as if their life depended on it. Head pounding, and knees aching, Ryuuji knew it was worth it as soon he could properly meet Rin.

“Thanks for the amazing support, all of you! Love you Kyoto!” Rin yelled out as the whole crowd cheered in unison. Guitar in hand, Rin left the stage with the rest of the band, the flames and lights fading out behind him. The crowd began to filter out of the building, the buzz of the intense bass and beat still making everyone’s knees wobble as they walked. 

“I didn’t think concerts would feel so sticky afterwards.” Konekomaru noted as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with his arm.

“My damn ears are still ringing.” Ryuuji mentioned as they followed the other fans with VIP passes. There was a short line thankfully, though Ryuuji did have the misfortune of being at the end of the line.

“Here,” Konekomaru handed his friend the pass, “I’m going to go home, I really need to shower and go to bed.” 

“What?! You’re just gonna leave me here? Alone?” Ryuuji began to sweat again at the thought of meeting Rin alone.

“Yup. You’ll be fine Bon, relax.” Ryuuji had a feeling that his short friend was doing this on purpose just to tease him, though he knew he couldn’t force him to stay if he didn’t want to.

“Yeah, alright. Well thanks again for coming along with me.” Miwa just smiled and began walking out the way he come from. Ryuuji couldn’t tell as he could only see the back of his head, but he swore the boy was smiling deviously as he left Bon on his own.

Soon, the line began to grow shorter and shorter as the fans met Rin in the closed off room that had a security guard standing outside. It was only a half hour before Ryuuji was next. His palms began to sweat as he grew anxious, he needed to enter the room but each step towards the door felt heavier and heavier. As the guard opened the door and Ryuuji stepped in, the air felt lighter and almost everything seemed to feel better.

“You’re here!” 


	4. Chapter 4

The voice that Ryuuji had become so accustomed to over the past few days was heard in proximity. Turning his head, Ryuuji looked over to Rin who quickly getting up from his seat and ran over to Ryuuji. The way his blue hair bounced as he ran, his wide and excitable smile, the fangs and pointed ears, he was even more adorable so close in person.

“I knew you were tall, but I didn’t realize you were giant!” Rin exclaimed as he stood in front of Ryuuji, the poor having to look up slightly to look him in the face. 

“I’m not ginormous!” Ryuuji barked, making Rin laugh. Before Ryuuji could react to the boy’s laugh, Rin hugged him tightly.

“I hope this isn’t too much too soon, you just looked really huggable.” Rin’s voice was muffled against Ryuuji’s chest, and while hesitant at first, Ryuuji wrapped his arms around Rin and hugged him back. He had hugged people before of course, but it was incredible how something so common could feel so different with someone who Ryuuji had spent the last few years obsessing over.

“I take it you’re touchy?” Ryuuji joked as their arms slowly unwrapped around each other, the absence of Rin feeling more noticeable than it should. 

“Yep! Hope that isn’t a problem.” The “bluenette” blushed as he flashed another smile.

“‘Course not, I don’t mind at all.” 

It seemed like that was a key phrase to Rin as immediately the boy ran his hands over the sides of Ryuuji’s hair. “Oh man, it feels so prickly.” Rin gasped as he continued to run his fingers through the short hair on the sides. It was incredibly weird, but Ryuuji could already tell that Rin was an oddball just from the conversations they’d have over the phone.

“Anyways,” Rin began as he stepped back, “it’s great to finally meet you in person! I’ve been nervous this whole time, I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show!”

“Like hell I wasn’t going to come here and meet you, not after all of that talk of you putting on a great performance for me.” Ryuuji grinned, Rin just blushed and smiled.

The two sat on a sofa that was in the green room, there was an odd tension between the two as they weren’t exactly sure what to do next. Both boys were interested in each other, that much was clear, though it was of course easier to be friends first and then build up to more romantic feelings. It didn’t help that their relationship started off with both being slightly superficial, only being attracted to appearance. Though, the more they talked, Ryuuji found himself being more attracted to Rin’s personality rather than his appearance, the same could be said for Rin’s attraction to Ryuuji. 

“Soooooo…” Rin hummed, he patted his legs awkwardly, “Oh! Do you think you can sing for me?” Rin moved closer on the couch to Ryuuji, smiling at him with his intensely blue eyes.

“W-what?” The taller boy stammered as it was brought up so suddenly.

“Sing for me, please? I’ve been wanting to hear you sing in person for me since I went through 

your videos.” Rin pleaded.

It was hard to say no to a face as cute as Rin’s. “Fine. What do you want me to sing?” 

“Anything! Here,” Rin got up and picked up his guitar and handed it to Ryuuji, “I wanna see you use my guitar.”

Rin’s guitar, the one that had been with him since the beginning of his career. Ryuuji had seen it in every photo and video of Rin singing live. It had seen better days, but it still looked very usable, if not a little roughed up around the edges. Ryuuji had stiffened up as he held the guitar, he felt as though something could go wrong and the guitar would break in his hands.

It was hard enough to even choose a song to play but having to do it while Ryuuji’s idol and crush was sitting right in front of him with wide eyes and a crooked smile was a major distraction. 

_ Dime qué vas hacer _

_ Entregaté a mi piel _

_ Dame tu amor _

_ Dame tu alma _

_ Otra vez _

_ Contigo envejecer _

_ Contigo amanecer _

_ Tus labios me encantan _

_ Tus manos me calman _

_ Otra vez _

_ Vuelve a casa ya _

_ Juntos hasta el final _

_ Tanto quiero llorar _

_ Basta ya, basta ya _

Admittedly, it might’ve been a poor song choice as it was in Spanish, and while Ryuuji knew enough to understand the song, he wasn’t sure if Rin understood the lyrics. It was a good thing for the boy singing as the lyrics might’ve been too embarrassing to sing to his crush.

The song was over soon, and the silence of the room gave an uncomfortable tension to Ryuuji whose eyes had been closed the entire time. Opening them, he looked at Rin whose mouth was agape and his eyes gleaming. 

“That was amazing! I didn’t even know you knew Spanish! Your voice is so soothing too, you’re like a casanova. Did you write that song?” Rin was practically bouncing on the couch with how excited he was.

“No, I tend to write my own stuff in Japanese.” Ryuuji blushed at the praise he received. 

“Send me that song later then, I’m sure every time I hear it, I’ll think about you.” Rin smiled, his bangs falling over his blue eyes slightly. 

“Can I ask you something?” The brunette asked as he set the guitar down gently.

“Shoot.” 

“Are your eyes real?” It might’ve seemed rude, it certainly sounded so as Ryuuji said it, and he hoped Rin wouldn’t take offense to the question.

On the contrary, the popstar just nodded with a smile. “Yup! Eyes, hear, ears, teeth! It’s all real.” Rin laughed as he tugged on his fangs and his ears, proving that they were in fact real and not just cosmetics. 

“How?” Suguro questioned.

Rin reached behind his shirt and untucked his shirt, letting a furry tail pop out from the back and hang over Rin’s head. “I told you, I’m Satan’s son!” 

_ Tail. A real tail.  _ It must’ve been a trick, though, how could it be when the ears and teeth are real, as well as the hair. A tail, it matched the theme that Rin seemed to have with his odd features. If he’s the son of Satan, then…

“Are you a demon?” Ryuuji gasped. He wasn’t afraid, but there was certainly a curiosity. 

“Half demon! My mom was full human.” The  _ half  _ demon explained.

“What? How? Sorry, I’m just trying to comprehend this. I was raised in a Buddhist household so knowing that Satan and demons are real is an extreme culture shock.” The confused boy rubbed his temples as the thought of hell and demons was starting to make his head hurt.

“This probably is a lot to take in, but don’t worry! I’m not evil, or a monster who wants to eat your soul or whatever! To be honest, I’m the only one of my kind, and there’s not really any demons on Earth, so you’re safe. I do know of where I come from though, and it took me years to come to terms with it, but I’m at least happy with who I am while knowing I’m nothing like my real father.” Rin said, his smile fading and seeming to switch to a more serious side that Ryuuji hadn’t really seen before.

“Why are you telling me this though? You’re putting a lot of trust onto me for a secret such as this.” Ryuuji wondered.

“Well,” Rin moved closer and grabbed the other boy’s larger hand and held it tightly, “it’s because you’re imprinted to be my soulmate.”

Heart skipping a beat, Ryuuji’s mouth opened to say something, but nothing could come out as he was too much in shock to respond. Ryuuji had a soulmate, who was Rin Okumura, who was half demon and son of Satan. This must have been a prank.

“I know it seems really dumb, but I’m telling the truth.” Rin inched his face closer to Ryuuji who seemed frozen in place. He couldn’t move, but he wasn’t sure if it was fear or if it was because he didn’t want to move.

While at first, it seemed like Rin was moving to do something else, the demon instead put his forehead against his soulmate’s. Immediately, the touch brought up a feeling that could only be described as warm flames running through every vein in his body. Ryuuji could hear every muscle in his body clench and feel all of his eyelashes clashing as he closed his eyes. All his senses were heightened as their foreheads stayed together. When Rin pulled apart, the world around them desaturated and almost felt duller than it was usually. Ryuuji wondered if he became spoiled to the recent experience he just encountered.

“That’s what happens when soulmates become connected. I’m not really sure on how this stuff works, I’m pretty stupid, but I know that all people have one, they just have no sense in seeing them, so no pair has ever really met. Demons can smell them and see them too. When I saw your video, I could see this crazy fucking aura around you, and I knew that you were my soulmate. I know this sounds like bullshit, put please try to understand that I have no other way of really being honest with you.” Rin heavily explained, dumping all the information into Ryuuji’s mind.

What Ryuuji thought to be just a normal meeting with the boy he liked, turned out to be something far more eye-opening and in a sense made Ryuuji felt as if he was performing an act of heresy to his own Buddhist beliefs. If all of this could happen, Ryuuji wondered what is real in the world. Too many questions, too many realizations, and all because the son of Satan wanted to meet his soulmate. 

“I probably just exploded your mind, holy shit.” Rin realized. “Agh, shit, sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, I just wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how I’d do it, so I just figured that I might as well just say it.” 

No way someone as goofy and dumb had any malicious intent, Ryuuji knew he could trust Rin and what he was saying. 

“Soulmate huh?” The human shook his head and sighed. “This is all really crazy, but I think I’m fine with it. My head is hurting like hell though. Hell isn’t an insult, is it?” 

“Not that I know of. My old man just told me that I was the son of Satan, I don’t think he knows much about demon culture.” The bluenette wondered. 

“How did your mom even...ya know, do it with Satan?” Ryuuji questioned.

Rin shrugged, “I dunno, I think it was like how God impregnated the Virgin Mary. I could be wrong though; it doesn’t seem like something normal that could just happen.”

Ryuuji leaned back and let his head fall backwards over the edge of the couch, he realized that Rin was still basically on top of him. The physical contact certainly felt nice, it was more intense than usual contact with others, obviously a cause of the two being soulmates. 

“Fuck. So, now what?” Ryuuji closed his eyes again.

“Well, one of two things. We can try this out, and see how our life plays out with each other, or you leave it be and pretend that you never knew me. I’d understand if you choose that one.” Rin listed as he laid his head on Ryuuji’s chest.

“I’m down with trying it out, but let's take it slow, okay?” 

“Deal. This is my first relationship anyways; I don’t know how this works.” Rin blushed as he admitted that to his soulmate.

“Same here.” A silence formed between the two, only hearing each other’s breathing. “So, this is a relationship then?”

“I guess so?” Rin sat up and looked at Ryuuji he looked back at him. “Could I…”

“Could you what?” Ryuuji sat up with Rin and looked at the blushing demon.

“Could I call you my boyfriend?” 

_ He’s too fucking cute… _

“Only if I can call you mine.”

“There you are! We were worried when you’d be coming back.” Shima called out as Ryuuji walked into the inn. Truthfully, Ryuuji hadn’t even realized how late it had gotten as Rin and him talked. 

“Don’t worry, I was just having a really good time with Rin.” Ryuuji smiled, though the smirk on Shima’s face ruined the fondness Ryuuji felt as he thought of his boyfriend.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, pervert.” Suguro walked past his pink haired friend who was snickering behind his back as he knew he had gotten under the boy’s skin.

On the way to his room, Ryuuji spotted Konekomaru in the hallway, his bald head obviously being very noticeable.

“Oi, Koneko!” He called out to the boy who turned around quickly.

“Bon! I was wondering what kept you out so late, I worried that maybe I should have left you alone with that Okumura.” Konekomaru let out a sigh of relief.

“Nah, but I do have to thank you for not coming along. Me and Rin really needed that time alone.” Ryuuji hadn’t realized how that sounded to his friend.

“Oh, uh, no problem Bon. Though, you might want to talk about that stuff with Renzo.” Konekomaru laughed slightly in embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean it like that! What is it with you two having such perverted minds!” Ryuuji barked at his friend who continued to laugh. He went to his room in a huff, letting his tiny friend laugh at his embarrassment. 

Collapsing on the bed, Ryuuji realized he still felt gross from the concert and desperately needed a shower. He hoped Rin’s heightened senses hadn’t smelled the sweat on him. Speaking of the demon, Ryuuji’s phone lit up with a notification from Rin on twitter rather than text. 

It was confusing why it would be twitter, and automatically Ryuuji had expected the boy to come out and say that it was all a joke, that Ryuuji was being pranked and that his humility was posted all over the world. Opening the message, Ryuuji’s worries subsided immediately. 

** _@okumurarinblue: _ ** **Hey check out this meme, I think you’d like it**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this wasn't song inspired, but I did put one in here just because lmao. The song used was Basta Ya by Marías. Also I know this story kinda went off the rails with this chapter so I hope y'all will forgive my dumbass :3


	5. Chapter 5

“Are the sunglasses really necessary?” Ryuuji questioned as he watched Rin disguise himself. The boy stood in his room in front of his mirror and changed into an outfit that was supposed to perfectly keep him hidden while in public. In reality, it was just a hoodie, a hair clip, and a pair of sunglasses just to cover his blue eyes, blue hair, and pointed ears. The fangs were the only thing Rin couldn’t hide.

“Yep! We can’t have our first date be interrupted by any paparazzi bastards.” Rin smirked, his head vaguely resembling a thumb. The demon’s tail wagged behind him, but despite how cute it was Ryuuji knew he wouldn’t see it again until they were alone. 

When they said that they were going to take their relationship slowly, it was far from an exaggeration as their relationship moved in the pace of a snail. The first month was the slowest as Rin was out of the country for the rest of his tour, leading to a lack of actual physical contact for each other. The different time zones also brought complications as it was hard to talk on the phone when was one just waking up and the other was ready to fall asleep. 

Now that he was finished with his tour, Rin finally come back to Japan to work on his next album, per his contract with his label. In the two years he was given to work on his music, Rin would spend most of that time going back and forward from Tokyo to Kyoto, residing in either the monastery where his father and brother were, or at the inn just to see his soulmate. 

At first, the days they had together consisted of cuddling and intense bonding as they missed out on it in the first month of their relationship. While Ryuuji’s family and friends were at first worried about the amount of time they spent together, the pop star's frequent presence at the inn brought a multitude of publicity to the inn, bringing in a hefty profit for Ryuuji’s family. The sudden attention that was brought to the inn did make it harder for the two boys to spend with each other as many came in hopes of meeting the singer.

In the times that Ryuuji would go with Rin to the monastery, he was greeted by Rin’s family, an overprotective brother and a very immature priest. But in time, the religious household did become a second home to Ryuuji as Rin’s family practically became his as well. The only issue was Father Fujimoto’s constant need to make sure the boys were supervised at all times and have hardly any time alone. Yukio called it constant vigilance, while Rin called it an annoying lack of privacy.

As the hype of Rin’s prominence around the inn died down, they were able to spend time alone together once more. It would only dawn on the two of them three months into the relationship that they had never had a proper date before, only spending time with each other indoors and just cuddling and talking. And while a date wasn’t a bad idea, both of them knew they needed to be careful out in public. Ryuuji had already received enough news about him the last time they were spotted together at the inn.

“So, is this a good disguise or what?” Rin asked as he turned in a circle.

“You’ll stick out like a sore thumb in public, but at least no one will be able to tell it’s you.” Ryuuji said as he got up to help his boyfriend hide his tail. “Ay, be careful where you touch it. You know it’s ticklish.”

“Oh, I remember well enough from when you punched my gut the first time I grabbed it.” Ryuuji rolled his eyes.

“That was an accident, it was a reflex! Besides, you should know not to grab a guy’s tail.” Rin stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend who just shook his head.

“No, no one would ever know that.” Ryuuji pulled down Rin’s jacket as the tail was tucked away, he bent down slightly to kiss his soulmate who looked more ridiculous than ever. “I’m glad I’m not taking you to a fancy restaurant, no well-respected place would ever let you in while dressed like a mugger.”

“Hey! At least I don’t look like a punk!” Rin retorted.

“You always do, though.” Ryuuji couldn’t help but smile at how much an idiot his boyfriend was. For being the literal Antichrist, he was an angel.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. If we want the best seats for the movie we should get going now.” Rin suggested.

“Smart, that’s pretty shocking coming from you.” The brunette teased.

“Shut up!”

  


“That movie was definitely...um.” Ryuuji wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t big on movies in the first place, nor action, so the constant visuals of explosions and death and brutal fights certainly left a bad taste in his mouth.

“It was so cool! I haven’t been able to see a movie in theaters in forever, and the effects used looked so real!” Rin was beaming in excitement.

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Ryuuji smiled, giving Rin’s hand a light squeeze. They couldn’t kiss out in the open like this, but light hand holding was good enough for them.

The autumn winds whipping up around them caused the hood on Rin’s jacket to fall, exposing his features in the open. While at first, nobody seemed to bat an eye at them, but now that blue hair and pointed ears could be seen, everyone’s eyes moved to him as if his face was a magnet. Immediately, everyone recognized the star and began rushing to them, it was a ridiculous chain of events.

Bombarded with fans, it was hard for the two boys to get away from the crowd that had gathered around them. Rin, the one who was being swarmed, was separated from his soulmate as the mass of people pushed Ryuuji away to get closer to Rin. Not ready to just get pushed aside like that, Ryuuji shoved through everyone, knocking several people over just so he could reach his boyfriend. 

Rin, who was already in a fit of panic from the surrounding commotion, hadn’t even noticed Ryuuji push his way in front of him. He did notice when a pair of arms wrapped around him and hoisted him up. Realizing it was Ryuuji, Rin relaxed as his soulmate slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran away from the crowd as fast as he could. 

It wasn’t nearly as physically straining as Ryuuji thought it would be to outrun a large amount of people while carrying Rin over his shoulder, but then again it helped that Rin was extremely light, and his fans weren’t exactly comparable to Ryuuji when it came to fitness. Turning into an empty alleyway the two were able to lose the hoard of fans that chased them. Ryuuji set Rin down who was wobbly after the experience. 

“You okay?” The taller boy worried as he noticed Rin looking down.

“Yeah. Sorry I just...that was a lot right now. I don’t like being surrounded by people and noise.” Rin shrugged.

“Want me to take you back to the inn? We can just stay in bed for the rest of the night.” Ryuuji suggested.

“Ryuuji, do you want this?” Rin questioned, looking up at his soulmate. “Are you okay with dealing with this? Having no privacy, not even being able to step outside without being noticed by everyone? I know I said I can help your music career, but is this really what you want?” 

Ryuuji was confused by the question. “It’d be hell, but so long as you’re with me I don’t think I’d mind it.” 

“Being with me would make it more chaotic.” Rin frowned.

“I’m soulmates with the son of Satan, how much more chaotic could life really be?” Ryuuji chuckled lightly, a small smile formed on Rin’s face in response. 

“I guess you’re right, but still, I feel like I’ve made your life more chaotic since you’ve met me.” Rin sighed as he rested his forehead against Ryuuji’s chest.

“It has been, but it’s been the most fun I’ve ever had. I’m thankful you’re in my life actually.” The brunette wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

“You won’t mind if I accidentally send condemn you to hell just for loving me?” The smaller boy asked teasingly.

“Shit, so long as you’ll be there too then I’d gladly live in hell for eternity.” The two of them stayed in the hug as they laughed over the dumb scenario of getting sent to hell together.

“Bon?”

“Yeah Rin?”

“I’m hungry as hell.” Rin groaned as his stomach rumbled.

“You always are, but I am too. Let’s go back to the inn and eat dinner.” Ryuuji let go of Rin and kissed him lightly as they stood in the gross alleyway. 

“Think you could carry me back to the inn?” Rin asked, half joking.

“I think my back gave out when I carried you, you’re just too...heavy…” Ryuuji exaggerated having an aching back as they walked. It made Rin laugh, the sound being pure music in Ryuuji’s ears. 

He loved the demon with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but next chapter will be a time skip that will most likely be longer? I'm not quite sure, but we'll see!


	6. Chapter 6

A knock on the door snapped Ryuuji from pacing the floor of the room he was in. The now twenty-three-year-old man had grown anxious as he waited for his cue to leave the room and get ready at the aisle where him and Rin were to get married. Ryuuji was, at this point, used to many eyes that would be on him as he had become immensely well-known in society over the last several years due to his music career. Though, standing in front of his closest friends and family while getting married to his soulmate was just about the most nerve-racking thing in the eyes of Ryuuji. 

“‘Ey Bon, everything’s all good, you can come out now.” Renzo called from the other side of the door.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a moment.” Ryuuji responded. He took a deep breath and wiped his sweating palms on his slacks. Only five years Ryuuji had known Rin, his soulmate, and already they were getting married to each other. Before those five years, Ryuuji was just a teenage punk who had a crush on his idol, and now it seemed like everything had just been a dream. From the first interaction, to the first hug, first kiss, first date, and every other first they could share, they were now here, ready to marry each other. 

Opening the door, Ryuuji walked down the hall and into the alter. Already eyes were glued to him, all of them familiar though. Ryuuji’s parents, all the families from his temple that he had known his whole life, his childhood friends, and a few famous faces that had become close to both Rin and Ryuuji in their successful years. 

On Rin’s side sat the priests from the monastery, Yukio’s wife Shiemi, and several of Rin’s friends that Ryuuji met over the years. It wasn’t a big reception, but the place was filled with the people that meant the world to both men. The Christian-style wedding in the monastery was of course Rin and Yukio’s idea, not that Ryuuji had any disagreements to it despite being a Buddhist.

Ryuuji took his spot on the side of the priest that would marry them, Rin’s own adoptive father. The old man had been the most ecstatic over the announcement of their marriage as he was proud that his son was finally settling down with his soulmate. Shiro had come to see Ryuuji as his own son as well throughout the years, showing his approval for the love Ryuuji and Rin shared. 

“Nervous?” Shiro smirked as he looked over at Ryuuji, beads of sweat forming on the young man’s forehead. 

“It’s that obvious?” The brunette dabbed his forehead with the sleeve of his suit.

“Relax, you know Rin’s just gonna come blazing down the aisle and nearly knock the both of you over. Damn kid gets too excited, you’ve got nothing to be worried about though.” The priest laughed, even Ryuuji knew that it was entirely true.

“Thank you for being supportive this whole time, Father Fujimoto. I know mine and Rin’s whole relationship wasn’t the most ordinary thing, but it means the world to both Rin and I that you were there for us when we needed help. Even if Rin won’t admit it, he thinks you’re the coolest guy he knows.” Ryuuji smiled at his soon-to-be father-in-law.

“Oh, I know, I’ve seen his list. If I recall, you were number two.” The two men laughed together as they waited for Rin’s cue to show up. 

As the music started and Rin stood at the other side of the room, everyone stood to watch as the young man began walking down the aisle. Yukio was at his side, clearly nagging Rin to slow down and stop walking so fast. As the two finally were at the end, the ceremony would truly finally begin. The soulmates stared at each other as Shiro began to say the typical wedding vows. 

The vows, as beautiful and exciting as it was to hear, definitely dragged on as both men were anxious and wanted to just be married already. Rin was growing more restless than Ryuuji as the demon was stirring in his spot, patting his legs in anticipation. The taller male moved closer to his soulmate, pressing their shoulders together so the contact could ease each other’s nerves. Rin looked at his fiancé in surprise, a smile slowly forming on his face as the contact helped him relax.

“Ryuuji, do you Rin as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” Shiro asked the recited the important question.

“I do.” Ryuuji smiled at Rin.

“And do you Rin-”

“Yeah yeah, I sure as hell do!” Rin exclaimed. Several laughs came from the people in the pews, three sighs that came from Shiro, Ryuuji, and Yukio. 

“Then I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss the groom.” There was little hesitation for the newlyweds as they embraced each other in a passionate kiss, their senses becoming intensely heightened just as they always did. It never got tiring or boring to either of the men as each time just rekindle the fire that burned in each other’s hearts.

Finished with the ceremony, the reception could finally begin. The entire day was spent with dancing and laughter between the soulmates and all their friends and family. For one day, it didn’t matter than they were famous, or that Rin was the son of Satan. The biggest day of their life was simultaneously the most normal of their lives, and the best day of their lives.

“Congratulations you two! Sorry I couldn’t make it to the ceremony, but that shit drags on too long and I’d rather just be here for the drinks.” Shura greeted, both of them stood up from their seats to hug her. “So, consummating the marriage tonight?” The already drunk woman laughed, making Ryuuji cringe and Rin blush.

“That’s none of your business!” Rin acted defensively. In truth, the two of them had saved that one part of their lives for after marriage, due Rin’s own beliefs. 

“I’m just teasing ya. Anyways, I’m proud of you, kid. To think you went from being the little boy who used to fight anything that looked in his direction to be a young stud. Man, I’m fucking old.” The redhead sighed. “You better take care of him; this idiot would be lost if you didn’t help keep his head on his shoulders.” 

“Even with my help he’s hopeless at times.” Ryuuji joked with Shura. 

“You guys are assholes.” Rin sighed. Ryuuji jabbed his side slightly and smiled at him, Rin knew his soulmate would never actually mean something like that.

“I’ll let you two enjoy yourselves. If you see four-eyes, tell him to stop ignoring me. The brat always says I make a scene when I’m drunk, so if he wants to be funny then I’m going to be fucking hilarious.” Shura got up and walked away from the two who already knew that Shura was definitely going to cause some sort of ruckus during the reception. 

She would eventually knock over a table as she danced with a nervous Shima.

  


  


“I still can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you as my soulmate.” Rin mumbled against Ryuuji’s chest as they laid in bed. The reception had ended a couple hours earlier, leaving the newlyweds exhausted after hours of dancing and conversing with everyone. 

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Ryuuji kissed the top of Rin’s blue hair. 

“Do you think we would still would have met even if you hadn’t put up that video?” Rin asked out of the blue.

“I like to think so. Maybe not while we were young, but definitely at some point we would’ve met.” Ryuuji answered his husband.

“I think so too. It would’ve sucked if we met while we were wrinkly old men.” The bluenette laughed.

“You saying I’m gonna be an ugly old man at some point?” 

Rin moved up slightly to be face to face with Ryuuji on the bed and kissed him on the nose. “Yep! But I will too, so we can still be ugly old men together. But cool old men at least.” 

“You’re ridiculous sometimes, but that’s what I love most about you.” Ryuuji sighed and kissed Rin softly. 

“Bro...that’s so gay.” Rin laughed as he shoved Ryuuji. “But I love you so much.”

“Now that’s gay.” 

Another kiss, and the soulmates slowly fell asleep in each other’s arms under the soft sheets of their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the gayest thing I've ever written.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you think we did the right thing?” A blue haired man asked his companion as they sat next to each other on their bed.

“Are you regretting this?” The brown-haired man questioned in response to his husband’s doubt.

“I don’t know, maybe? It’s a really big decision that we just rushed into; we’re always rushing into these things.” Rin sighed.

“That may be true, but we at least take it slow when we do stuff like this.” Ryuuji tried to ease Rin as he ran his hands over the smaller man’s shoulders

“This isn’t really something we can take slow though.” Rin snorted.

“It isn’t but if we made it work once, then we can do it again.” 

The two men turned their heads to the door as it opened slowly, a small child with brown hair and blue eyes walked in nervously and walked to the soulmates on the bed.

“I had a bad dream.” The boy mumbled, clenching the small stuffed animal in his arms.

Rin stood up and picked up the small boy, placing him gently on the bed next to Ryuuji. The boy was quick to latch onto Ryuuji’s side, making both men smile at how adorable their son was. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Youta was born, Shiemi being the surrogate as she was more than happy to bear the child for Rin and Ryuuji. Officially, Ryuuji and Shiemi are the biological parents, but to the young child his true parents were Rin and Ryuuji. 

“What was this one about?” Ryuuji asked, laying down next to his son who already making himself comfortable on the bed.

“I don’t remember, but it was really scary!” Youta whimpered. Rin laid on the other side of Youta, rubbing his back soothingly too calm him down just as Shiro had done when he was younger.

“There’s nothing to be scared about now, me and dad are with you right now, so you have nothing to worry about.” Rin could see his son taking those words to heart as the boy slowly closed his eyes, relaxing on bed and soon falling asleep between his fathers. 

“You always know how to get him to relax.” Ryuuji smiled at his husband.

Rin looked up at Ryuuji and smiled faintly. “I always think about how I wanted to be treated when I was a kid. Truth be told, I was just afraid of everything as Yukio was, but I just toughened up for his sake. When I was old enough to understand I was a demon, I lashed out so much and worried just became a delinquent. I felt alone, but I didn’t know how to say it to anyone or let them know I was scared and just wanted to feel safe. I know what it felt like, and I don’t want Youta to ever feel that alone and scared.”

It wasn’t a surprise that Rin had matured in the past decade, everybody did at some point. Whereas Ryuuji didn’t have much room for maturity as he had already been very mature since he was a teenager, Rin saw the most change in himself as he learned how to be more in control of his emotions and didn’t feel the same angst he would while in his teenage years. Having a child only made him even more mature as he took on my responsibilities, even going as far as going on a several year hiatus on his music career just to spend time with his family. 

In Ryuuji’s eyes, he still saw the boy who was too excited and touchy from their first meeting still inside of Rin, only now he was too excited for things such as Youta’s first steps, his messy crayon drawings, his playful imagination, and of course the plethora of dad jokes he could now pull off. Shiro was eager to hand over a book of dad jokes to his son, as if he had passed down a symbolic torch of being a lame but cool dad.

“Bon…” Rin looked down at Youta with a smile and then back up to his husband, “I want to do this. We’re ready for this.” 

“I’m glad to hear you say that. I love you.” Ryuuji leaned over and kissed Rin, the same spike of senses filling the room.

“I love you too.” Rin’s fanged smile flashed, melting Ryuuji’s heart just like it always would.

“But if we do go through with this, we have to see if Yukio will be okay with it.”

“He was fine with it the first time, why should we worry about this time?” Rin asked.

“The first time was with you, so Youta is all human. If it’s with me this time, then we’re potentially bringing another demon offspring into the world. We aren’t sure what would happen to Shiemi, or if this is even okay in the first place.” The brunette explained. Rin hadn’t considered that, but there was the chance that it would be okay. Yukio would be the determining factor for their decision in having another child, this time of Rin’s descent. 

Ten grueling hours of labor, full of intensity and a whole mess of questions from doctors and nurses. While the birthing process went fine, it was the appearance of the newborn that made the medical staff question the child as a tail was on her backside. The pointy ears seemed to be, to a lesser degree, another conversation point for all of them. While some yelled that the baby was a demon, Yukio would be quick to assure them it was a rare birth defect that ran prominently in the family, grabbing Rin’s tail and showing it to them in hopes that it was a sufficient answer. 

Thankfully it was as the staff worried less about the odd nature of the child and handled it properly. Shiemi, who was finally coming to, seemed relieved at the fact that the birthing process wasn’t damaging. 

“How is she?” Shiemi daintily asked in a tired manner. 

“She’s beautiful.” Ryuuji answered as he cradled the baby in his arms. Rin right next to him, practically sobbing in happiness at the sight of his beautiful baby girl. 

“Can I hold her?” Ryuuji complied and placed the swaddled baby in her arms. Shiemi smiled at her and rocked her side to side in motherly instinct. “What are you going to name her?”

“Shiemi.” Rin answered. It was on the spot as they hadn’t really decided on a name, but Ryuuji couldn’t help but agree that it was the perfect name choice for their daughter. 

Shocked, Shiemi blushed and smiled at her friends. “I’m honored.”

“Do you think she’ll be a troublemaker like you?” Yukio wondered as he looked at Rin.

“If she is, then I’m sure I’ll age just the old man.” Rin sighed at the thought of raising a troublesome child. 

On cue, the door to the room opened and Shiro entered, full of energy despite being in his sixties. He didn’t bother saying hello to his sons or in-laws and went straight for the infant, looking at her over Shiemi’s shoulder.

“She’s beautiful.” Shiro nearly cried as he laid eyes on his granddaughter. “I’m so happy for you boys.” Shiro went to hug both Ryuuji and Rin in a tight hug, resistance coming from the latter. While he had matured, he still retained some of his teenage rebellion to his dad. Shiemi handed Shiro the infant and immediately it was obvious that it would be a battle to separate the man from his granddaughter.

“Who would have thought dad would be so excited to have a granddaughter.” Yukio sighed as he watched his father sob over how cute mini Shiemi was. 

“For real, but at least she’ll have him in her life too. She deserves to have a guy like him as her grandfather.” Rin said respectfully towards his father. “But that means you gotta stop being a gross perv, old man.” 

“Done. I’m too old to be chasing women anymore, I’m a grandfather again!” Shiro cooed as he cradled the infant in his arms. 

“Think we should get Shura and Youta now? They’re still in the waiting room.” Ryuuji suggested, he knew that Youta was definitely getting restless and driving Shura insane over how anxious he was to see his little sister. 

Rin left to retrieve them, coming back quickly with Youta in his arms and Shura closely behind them. Shiro held Shiemi out so Youta could see his little sister, the young boy smiling widely over the sight of the infant.

“She’s so pretty! She has your ears dad!” Youta pointed out. 

“Man, I can’t wait to teach her how to fight with a sword.” Shura chuckled, making everyone in the room sigh over the abrasive woman.

“No, Shura.” Rin and Yukio said in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's over, thank you to everyone who read this and left kudos and comments, it means so much to me!!! And now the AU week ends, soon will be Bon's birthday so expect something for that :3c


End file.
